Beginning Days
by UCI Fanfic Requests
Summary: It's Kirishima's first day as an escort and Rokkaku left him alone in the hallways. Luckily, Saeki comes and finds him.


Anonymous requested: Kirishima first days as an escort? I just want Kirishima not being as calm and collected as usual.

Heh heh! This one's such a cute ask! -Admin Hirahara

Kirishima stared up at the ceiling of the new building he had just been assigned to, completely clueless on what to do next. Rokkaku had shown him around quickly, and then suddenly just left him standing in the middle of a large corridor, saying something about something urgent coming up and that he would be free to wander around and explore as he liked. Which he didn't. The unfamiliarity of it all made Kirishima incredibly uncomfortable with his situation, and he ended up just staying put exactly where he had been left, playing with his fingers and staring at anything and everything in his sight. It was his first day as the newest underworld escort, and he was already nervous.

On one hand, he could do as Rokkaku said and wander around until he found a spare bedroom and just stay in there, but on the other hand, Rokkaku hadn't exactly given him time to process the map of the area, and needless to say, he would get lost for sure. And wouldn't getting lost on the first day look kind of bad, not just for him but for his superior as well? No, Kirishima decided, he was going to stay put until Rokakku came and retrieved him again. His loneliness didn't last very long, as suddenly someone came hurrying down the hall, one hand holding a stack of papers. He wore a cape of some kind and it swished as he passed Kirishima before stopping, looking back, and returning to face the confused younger escort.

"You're new here, huh?" The caped escort asked. He sounded sincere and understanding, so Kirishima nodded. "And… No one showed you around the dormitory?" Again, Kirishima nodded, this time hesitantly. It would be a lie to say that he hadn't just walked part of the building escorted, but it would also be a lie to say he remembered any of it. He twirled his fingers and looked down at his feet, slightly embarrassed to admit any of it. The other escort just let out a kind laugh, patting Kirishima on the head. "Yeah, that happened to me too." He took a step back to introduce himself. "I'm Saeki, a lieutenant colonel. I hope we'll be working together from now on."

Kirishima attempted to salute his fellow escort and introduce himself, but ended up stiffening up and yelling a bit too loudly. "I'm Kirishima! A new underworld escort! It will be a pleasure working with you, sir!" Saeki blinked for a moment and began to laughed, hiding it behind a hand.

"Oh, you're so formal!" He said, breathing out to suppress his giggle. "I only got promoted yesterday, so there's no need to treat me like I'm on another level." Kirishima stayed stiff for a few more moments before finally dropping his arm slightly and going back to looking at the ground. He was awfully embarrassed now.

"Sorry…" He muttered under his breath. Saeki looked down at his papers, then back up at the new escort. It would be too cruel to just leave him standing there, but he had paperwork to hand out. He made his decision and started to tug on Kirishima's arm, walking forward again. "Well, don't just stand there. Come help me run these to Kinoshita and Tanizaki." Kirishima blinked a few times, confusion written all over his face. "Unless you want to wait here for the rest of the day staring at the floor boards." Kirishima shook his head violently, taking a few steps after Saeki. With that, the two went off, marking the beginning of Kirishima's days as an underworld escort.

—

"…And that's the story of how I met Kirishima!" Saeki finished, giving a playful grin to the azure eyed escort. The six escorts were sitting at a table, exchanging stories of when they first arrived. Kirishima, stoic as always, just closed his eyes for a moment to exhale an exhausted breath.

"Saeki, stop telling that story," He said, which only caused Saeki to smile even more.

"Aw…" The arctic eyed escort smiled even more. "What happened to the cute little escort that was so nervous his first day? Now you're just impassive and that's no fun!" Kirishima just shook his head, getting up for the table and making the excuse that he was tired and needed to go to sleep.


End file.
